One More Try
by Peetje
Summary: Nymphadora Tops gaat nog 1 poging doen om Remus Lupos te overtuigen van haar liefde. LET OP! Bevat mogelijk HBP spoilers!


Disclaimer: Ik ben J.K. Rowling niet, dus Harry Potter is ook niet van mij.

A/N:Natuurlijk weer een Remus/Tops one shot, zoals gewoonlijk. Deze speelt zich af tijdens HBP en bevat dus mogelijk spoilers!

One more try

Nymphadora Tops liep het oude huis aan het Grimboudplein 12 in Londen binnen. Ze wist dat Remus daar alleen zou zijn en ze ging nog een laatste poging wagen om hem ervan te overtuigen dat ze van hem hield, weerwolf of geen weerwolf, leeftijdsverschil of niet.

Ze liep de keuken in, alleen maar om tot de ontdekking te komen dat die leeg was. Ze draaide zich om en liep de trap op naar de eerste verdieping. Ze duwde de kruk van de deur naar de woonkamer naar beneden en die ging krakend open. In een gemakkelijke stoel bij de haard zat hij, de man van wie ze hield. Zijn lichtbruine haar hing nonchalant over zijn voorhoofd.

Hij keek niet op van het boek wat hij aan het lezen was, ook niet toen ze de deur luidruchtig achter zich dicht deed. Nymphadora zuchtte. Hij negeerde haar nu al, dit ging nog moeilijk worden.

"Hoe gaat-ie, Remus," zei ze zo vrolijk mogelijk.

"Hallo Nymphadora," begroette hij haar onverschillig. Hij keek even naar haar over de rand van zijn boek en las daarna weer onverstoord verder. Ze sloot heel even haar ogen, alsof ze om kracht bad en ging daarna op de leuning van de stoel zitten.

"Is dat alles wat je te zeggen hebt," probeerde ze. De vingers van haar rechterhand rustten licht op zijn arm. "Geen 'leuk je te zien' of 'hoe gaat het met je'?"

"Dag Nymphadora, leuk je te zien, hoe gaat het met je," antwoordde hij plichtsgetrouw. "Mag ik nu weer verder mijn boek lezen?"

"Nee, ik wil met je praten, Remus. Dit kan zo niet langer."

Met een zucht sloeg hij zijn boek dicht en legde het op het kleine tafeltje wat naast zijn stoel stond. Hij sloeg zijn armen afwerend over elkaar.

"Goed, praat maar, ik luister."

Nymphadora beet op haar lip. Hoe kon ze ooit tot deze man doordringen? Alles aan hem straalde afwijzing uit, maar toch moest ze doorzetten. Ze had zichzelf beloofd dat ze het nog één laatste keer zou proberen.

"Waarom Remus? Waarom wil je ons geen kans geven?", barstte ze uit.

"Je weet heel goed waarom," zei hij, uiterlijk rustig, maar ze zag de ader op zijn slaap nerveus kloppen. "Ik ben veel te oud voor je, ik heb geen werk en het is gewoonweg te gevaarlijk."

"En jij weet heel goed dat dat me niks kan schelen," wierp ze wanhopig tegen. Ze hadden dit gesprek al zo vaak gevoerd, maar hij bleef koppig vasthouden aan zijn argumenten, hoe vaak ze ook zei dat het haar niks kon schelen.

"Alsjeblieft, Remus…" Haar stem stierf weg toen ze de voorkant van zijn gewaad greep en zich naar hem toe boog. Wanhopig kuste ze hem, en hoewel hij haar in eerste instantie weg wilde duwen, verslapte zijn greep toen ze zich op zijn schoot liet glijden.

Nogmaals fluisterde ze zijn naam tegen zijn mond en tot haar verbazing glipte zijn tong haar mond binnen. Hij trok haar dichter naar zich toe en kreunde zacht.

Nymphadora liet zijn gewaad los en woelde met haar handen door zijn haar, iets wat ze al weken wilde doen. Teder volgden haar vingers de contouren van zijn gezicht. Toen ze echter langs de halslijn van zijn gewaad streek, verbrak hij de kus.

"Nymph, dit kan niet," mompelde hij verward.

"O jawel," reageerde ze, terwijl haar handen vastbesloten steeds verder naar beneden gingen. Lenig liet ze zich op de grond zakken, zodat ze op haar knieën tussen zijn benen zat. Handig duwde ze zijn gewaad opzij. Plagend gleden haar vingers langs de rand van zijn boxer, waarin zijn opwinding duidelijk zichtbaar was.

"Niet doen," kreunde hij en hij deed een poging om haar hand weg te duwen. Er verscheen een klein glimlachje om Nymphadora's lippen toen ze razendsnel zijn boxer naar beneden trok. Ze zette haar handen op zijn bovenbenen en boog zich over hem heen.

Plagend flitste haar tong over de top van zijn erectie. Ze keek even omhoog en zag dat hij met gesloten ogen achterover leunde. Zijn ademhaling kwam hijgend uit zijn halfopen mond.

Haar hand sloot zich om zijn stijve en met langzame bewegingen begon ze hem af te trekken.

"Weet je zeker dat je dit niet wilt," fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Zijn vingers verstrengelden zich in haar korte haar en hij trok haar hoofd naar het zijne.

"Je speelt vals," gromde hij, voordat hij haar diep kuste. Zijn andere hand gleed vanaf haar heup omhoog. Net onder haar borst aarzelde hij even.

"Verdraaid Remus, raak me gewoon aan, snap je dat nu nog niet," siste Nymphadora tussen opeen geklemde tanden. Ze liet zichzelf een klein stukje naar beneden zakken, waardoor zijn duim de onderkant van haar borst aanraakte.

Hij kreunde en zijn duim begon langzame rondjes te draaien. Ondertussen bewoog ze haar hand steeds sneller over zijn opwinding. Zijn ademhaling kwam steeds onregelmatiger en hij verborg zijn hoofd in haar nek.

"Bij Merlijn, Nymph, alsjeblieft," hijgde hij, gevolgd door een luide kreun toen hij zijn hoogtepunt bereikte. Nymphadora voelde hem komen en er verscheen een zelfvoldane glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze greep haar toverstok en zwaaide ermee om de 'rommel' op te ruimen. Daarna begon ze zijn haar te strelen en kleine kusjes in zijn nek te drukken, totdat hij zich van haar los maakte.

"Dat had ik niet moeten doen," mompelde hij, voordat hij opstond, zijn kleding fatsoeneerde en naar het raam liep, haar eenzaam in de stoel achterlatend.

Ze stond zuchtend op en liep achter hem aan. Waarom moest ze verliefd worden op iemand die zo koppig was?

"Remus, waarom ontken je het nu nog steeds?" Ze legde haar handen op zijn schouders en voelde hem verstijven.

"Omdat het niet kan." Hij sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en ademde diep in en uit.

"Ik zal niet ontkennen dat ik bepaalde…gevoelens voor je heb, maar het kan gewoon niet. Ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven als ik je kwaad deed."

"Daar ben ik altijd nog zelf bij," reageerde Nymphadora. "En kijk me alsjeblieft aan als je tegen me praat."

Ze kon haast niet geloven dat ze alweer in dezelfde eindeloze discussie waren beland. Langzaam draaide hij zich om. Haar handen, die nog steeds op zijn schouders lagen, gleden als vanzelf om zijn nek. Eindelijk keek hij haar aan en ze probeerde al haar liefde voor hem in die éne blik te leggen.

"Nymphadora, waarom doe je dit jezelf aan?", vroeg hij vertwijfeld. Voordat ze antwoord kon geven, daalde zijn mond op de hare neer. Ze klemde zich aan hem vast en kuste hem hartstochtelijk terug. Even later verbrak hij de kus en trok haar dicht tegen zich aan. Zijn kin rustte op haar hoofd en zijn hand lag in haar nek.

Nymphadora hield zich doodstil. Ze genoot van zijn nabijheid en was bang dat als ze zich zou bewegen, of iets zou zeggen, dat ze de betovering zou verbreken. Ze snoof zijn geur op en wist dat ze die nooit meer zou vergeten.

Geen van tweeën kon later vertellen hoe lang ze zo hadden gestaan, maar uiteindelijk maakte hij zich van haar los. Ze keek hem aan en zag dat hij weer die onverzettelijke blik in zijn ogen had, die ze al zo vaak had gezien. Teleurgesteld deed ze een stap naar achteren. Even had het erop geleken dat hij eindelijk toe gaf aan zijn gevoelens, maar hij ging haar nu weer afwijzen.

"Je kunt hier maar beter niet meer komen," zei hij resoluut. Hij deed een stap opzij en liep naar de deur. Nymphadora draaide zich langzaam om en zag dat hij de deur voor haar open hield. Ze slikte en begon naar de deur te lopen.

"Remus," probeerde ze nog een laatste keer toen ze langs hem liep.

"Het kan niet," mompelde hij vertwijfeld en sloot de deur achter haar. Ze staarde naar de dichte deur en wist dat het weer mislukt was. Een snik ontsnapte haar en toen ze de trap af liep, stroomden de tranen over haar wangen. Het was weer mislukt…


End file.
